Don't Cry Alone
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (Karl/Thomas Yaoi) Karl and Thomas are rescued by a mystery man *Ch 4 up*
1. Heaven's Tears

  
  
  


**Don't Cry Alone**  
_Part One_  
Written by _Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: _This fic is a Karl/Thomas fic, you know what that means... yes you do. It's a bro/bro incest fic. Don't like it? Then SCRAM!!! For those who would like to read this, it's got attempted suicide, Thomas-angst, lemony freshness, Van-bastardization, and other good stuff._   
  
  
  
He watched her walk away, just like that. Unable to stop her, he felt Van Fleiheight just reach into his chest and rip out his still-beating heart. He didn't have to look into Van's face, he can still imagine the look he gave him when he proposed to Fiona. It was like he was mocking him greatly. "Lieutenant Schubaltz." Van's voice called out to his dark blonde comrade-in-arms. "You're coming to the wedding, right?" "What the hell does it look like? I ain't got much of a say in the matter since you made me the Best Man, dickhead." It was clear in his lime green eyes that he just wanted to snap on Van. But he heard her magical voice over the comlink. "I'll look forward to seeing you there, Lt. Schubaltz." "Yes, Miss Fiona." He sighed, lowering the communicator to collect his thoughts. Watching the Blade Liger vanish from view, the young Imperial lieutenant turned toward the base and just stood there. Rain clouds began to roll in, thunder rumbled above his head. He continued to stare into the Imperial flag as rain fell against his body. He didn't move, he didn't budge, he just let the rain hit him and drench him in their cold embrace. He felt a hand firmly on his shoulder, and a shelter from the downpour. Looking up to see who it was, the 22-year-old lieutenant looked directly into the pretty face of his older brother, the great Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz. Karl was holding a black umbrella who he was using to shelter his younger brother from the rain. "Get inside, Thomas, or you'll catch your death." Karl instructed firmly but in a brotherly sort of way. "I rather stay in the rain." Thomas looked down at the watery ground, avoiding Karl's warm gaze. "Why?" "Because I belong in the cold." Thomas closed his eyes, hoping that the stinging is just the rain getting into his eyes. "Don't be silly, Thomas. Come inside, I'll fix you some tea." Karl escorted his brother inside and closed the door, before closing the umbrella. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He smiled at Thomas, patting him on the back softly. "Karl... I don't..." "If you say you don't want to get dressed, I'm gonna backhand you." "Yes, brother." Thomas let Karl close the bedroom door and then search for some clean, warm, dry clothes. He looked at the various things on the walls and on the shelves. There were all kinds of military academy trophies from the academy he went to. The diploma was hung against the wall with care, in a ebony and gold picture frame. There were photos on the wall, photos of their parents and them as kids. Along with the two boys was a girl, 2 years younger than Thomas and a girl 1 year older than Karl. The little girl was Samara, she was daddy's little princess. The teenage girl was Bianka, the siblings' surrogate mother when the parents were attending charity banquets and balls and various rich-people things. Karl was mommy's little pride and joy, he always has been. Thomas got lucky when he entered Vaskuyard Academy, it was because of his name that he was able to get in so easily. If the Schubaltzes had a black sheep, Thomas was surely it. "Here you go." Karl handed Thomas some clean, dry clothes and smiled. "Get dressed in these, don't worry about returning them." Thomas got out of his wet uniform in the eyes of his brother. He set the wet uniform in the basket and reached for the grey shirt on the chair. Karl held his nose, remaining calm and composed while he watched his brother undress. Thomas was aware of Karl watching him, but they seen each other naked before so it was no big deal... or was it. Finally in the dry set of clothes, Thomas went to put his boots back on when the strawberry blonde colonel put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Stay here, I'll fix you something warm to drink." "Okay, Karl." Thomas sat down on Karl's bed as the colonel left for the kitchen. He looked around the room to his dismay, Karl seemed to have it all right in front of him. Trophies of his success, photos of a happy childhood, awards of his great, many achievements and letters from fangirls who somehow see Karl as a bishounen-god instead of a great war general. (Guilty) Thomas's eyes began to water, his heart wrenched painfully in his chest, he gripped the blankets tighter until he was white-knuckled. To his surprise, Karl's gunbelt was on the bedpost, complete with a military issue pistol and a clip of ammunition. Pulling the dark grey pistol from its' holster, Thomas examined it and saw on the stock of the pistol was the Imperial insignia along with the markings of the First Panzer Division. His fingers burned with anticipation when he held the loaded pistol in his hands, his green eyes stared into the cold metal deeply. Thoughts wandered into his mind, thoughts about Fiona and of Van. Fiona smiled at him in his mind, her pretty face and slender body dancing in his mind's eye. But soon she was swept off her feet by Van, they kissed and held each other tightly. Van turned to Thomas, flipping him off and grinning sardonically at Thomas's aching heart. More images flooded Thomas's eyes, images of his own brother taking all the limelight while he sat in the shadows, watching. People praised and congratulated Karl, while Thomas sat in his corner, hugging his knees. _'He's a spitting image of his father'_ or _'he proudly carries the clan's glorious name on his shoulders'_ was one of the more common things he heard growing up. Thomas was often ignored, even by his own sisters. In his mind, he could see Karl ignoring him just the same way, letting the glory of being the Firstborn son consume him. _'You should be more like Karl.'_ He heard his father's voice repeat that over and over in his ears. Snapping from his bubble, Thomas wiped the tears from his cheeks and put the gun to his temple. "The world is better off without me." He cried out, letting out a sob as he slowly started to squeeze the trigger. Then WHAM!!!! The gun flew out of his hand and against the wall with a loud THUD. Thomas opened his eyes but before he knew it, his wrists were grabbed. He struggled, blinded by the tears of sorrow and torment and his own tortured existence, Thomas let out a painful scream. He twisted around, trying to get out of his captor's grip. "Thomas!! What the hell are you thinking!?" He heard Karl's angry voice cry out to him, waking him from his bubble of pain. The lieutenant opened his tear-filled eyes to see Karl looking directly into his face. He was holding his wrists in his iron grip, sadness and anger in Karl's face. "Damn it, Thomas... I don't want to bury my only brother!" Karl's eyes watered, his grip on Thomas's wrists loosening. "B-brother!? All through our childhood, you were always in the limelight! You got the praise and the attention and I got the shaft!" "AT LEAST YOU _HAD_ A CHILDHOOD!!!" Karl shouted, pushing Thomas against the wall, causing him to lurch forward. "Did you ever see one toy in my room? One poster or one childhood accessory? No... they didn't exist to me, Thomas. You were always the one with the toys and the games and such. Muter and vater didn't _WANT_ you to grow up to be a soldier...! They wanted you to be a normal kid!" "..." Thomas looked up at Karl with tearful eyes, he hugged his knees and buried his face in his knees. "I wanted to be just like you. You were my hero...." "Thomas...." Karl slowly brought Thomas to his feet, gently and tenderly. He wiped the tears from Thomas's red cheeks. "I'm sorry for pushing you, when I saw that you were about to take your own life, I...." "It's okay, Karl..." Thomas sobbed, his grip on his brother's off-grey uniform loosened. "I deserved it." Before another word was spoken, Karl kissed his brother with such tenderness and mercy. His arms pulled Thomas in closer, his fingers gripped the grey fabric of his brother's attire. Thomas was at first shocked that Karl was kissing him the way lovers kiss each other, his green eyes sparkled as they widened. A blush tinted his cheeks, his eyes closed slowly and his arms wrapped around Karl's neck. Karl scooped his brother into his arms like a groom carrying a bride and carried him to the bed.   
  
The moonlight was hitting their bodies just right, Karl was watching Thomas as he sleepily looked at the moons in the window. They both were naked and covered with the blankets on Karl's bed. Thomas gazed into Karl's eyes, he let Karl's fingers slide delicately in his hair. "Did I hurt you, Thomas?" He whispered softly as his thumb lightly brushed against his lips. "No." Thomas kissed Karl's thumb, he smiled up at his brother. "I'd die before I hurt you again." Karl whispered again before leaning down to kiss him. "I love you, dear brother." Pulling Karl close to his body, letting him rest, Thomas's eyelids fluttered shut as he went to sleep. "I love you too...." The dark blonde whispered, watching Karl start to doze off.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Brother's Worry

  
  
  


**Don't Cry Alone**  
_Part Two: A Brother's Lullaby_

  
  
  
_Song Lyrics are Bella Morte's "Remains"_   
  
  
"Karl...." Thomas's voice softly beckoned him to the world of the awake like a siren alluring a ship of sailors. "Wake up, dear brother." A playful nibble on the earlobe and an enticing kiss is all it took to awaken Karl from his slumber. Karl's sparkling green eyes opened lightly, a playful smile found itself on Karl's pouty lips. "Just a little while longer, Tommy." "General Milford will have your hide." Thomas chuckled and nudged Karl's cheek for another kiss. The kiss was playful and teasing, their tongues touched and slipped deepering into each other's mouth. Thomas smirked and sat up from his brother's arms, his hands caressing Karl's nicely chiseled pectoral muscles. Deep within the younger man's eyes, sorrow was replaced with love and happiness, his gaze went from sorrowful and torment to warm and sparkling with life. Karl's hand slid on Thomas's cheek, neither of them wanted to get out of bed. "I better get up." Karl chuckled light-heartedly, slowly arising from the comforts of the bed. "I'm sure you got other things that need to be done." "I do." Thomas let out almost a poignant growl, his eyes became almost serpentine in their daunting glare. "Van and Fiona's wedding plan... I have to be there." "Don't go." Karl put his hands on Thomas's shoulders, his own gaze steadfast and hard. "Van is only going to make you feel less of a man and more like an idiot." "I have to go. I may hate the asshole, but I at least should show some gentlemanly courtesy to the bride." "After what Fiona said to you about how she feels about you, you still want to show her respect? If I were you..." "You're not me, Karl. You have the dignity and decensy to know when enough is enough." Thomas put his pants on, avoiding Karl's gaze. ------------------------  
_Sweeping winds of greyest passion  
Find the four who wander fated  
Within halls their velvet laughter  
Is heard unknown from places shaded  
Eyes are lined with black of midnight  
Lips all touched in scarlet bliss  
Tattered velvet, lace and chains  
What dead have known such grace as this _  
------------------------ "You're going to get hurt again, Thomas. I can't allow that." "It has to hurt for it to heal." Thomas smiled down at his older brother, trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. Karl, however was not buying it at all, his expression was as concerned and angry. Concerned and worried that his brother's heart will be torn again, angry at the insanity that Van Fleiheight and his Zoidian bride are putting him through. Thomas saw that look on Karl's face before, he didn't need a reminder from him. "This... this time is different, Karl. You got to believe me." "I can't. I refuse." Karl's voice was low and almost hissing. "I know what kind of mind tricks Fiona likes to play with you, I am not dumb, Thomas." "Karl." A moan of defeat escaped his lips, Thomas got out of bed. He couldn't reason with Karl, there was no point to it. If Karl made a decision or put his mind to something, he was absolute about it, no ifs, ands or buts. That is what makes Karl and pain-in-the-ass sometimes, but Thomas couldn't help but admire Karl's concern and caring nature. It did prove to him, other than the night before, that Karl did love his brother with no questions asked. "I have to go, Karl. I'm sorry. Forgive me." "See me in my room after you return, Thomas. I think you're going to need to." Karl's voice was shaky, almost tearful. ----------------------  
_Here let us lay for this age  
Has sung its last days  
Under the full moons' watch  
Black is the coffin in which our dreams lie  
Silver remains of the time of our glory  
Stand where our temple fell  
Black are the mirrors to which our fears fly_  
---------------------- "Yes..." Thomas walked to the bed in full uniform, he leaned down and gave his older brother a kiss on the lips. It was reassuring to say the least, but Karl could not help but to worry greatly. As soon as Thomas was out of the room, the bishounen-god colonel got out of bed and got dressed in his uniform. He followed Thomas to the DiBison and managed to sneak aboard through the radar panel where Beek's main drive was. The DiBison began to mobilize as Thomas took off for the Wind Colony. There was the occasional thunk and thud, rattling Karl's bones and nerves all at once. But he was used to the jarring with the Iron Kong Mk-II, it was not the smoothest ride in the world as well. They got to the Wind Colony before nightfall, Karl exitted the radar panel and jumped down. The church was alive with business, Thomas walked over to it and spotted Van getting the plans ready. "Hello, Van." Thomas began, his voice almost dripping with acid and venom. "Oh, you made it. Help Irvine with those over there." "..." Thomas picked up a few boxes, but his weight worsened when Fiona put a few more on top. "Thank-you, Thomas." Fiona smiled and walked off, humming a tune. Thomas didn't look too happy, he carried the six heavy boxes to where they needed to be. Afterward, he helped with the decorations, but Van was being piggish about them. Karl watched with fire in his emerald hues, his fingers white-knuckled against the wooden panel of the door. -----------------------  
_Pale hands flicker beneath the white lights  
In rhythm with the living darkness  
Others follow void of meaning  
To stand in shadows as if thoughtless  
Boots are laced through shining eyelets  
Cobwebs line the greying hall  
The dance goes on but pales without you  
As winter turns to see the fall_  
------------------------ //He must be free to make his own mistakes....// Karl reminded himself coldly, but painfully. He wasn't numb by reason, he was beaten down by his own emotions. He wanted to reach other to Thomas in loving embrace, but Karl restrained. "Thomas, I need for you to take Fiona to the flower market tomorrow and get her the most expensive flowers the Empire can buy." "Why can't you?" "Please, I'm on a tight budget and so is the Republic... the Empire is the ones with the money." "...." "Don't look at me that way." Van snapped at Thomas, anger in his face. "Just do what I say." "I refuse." Thomas stood up, throwing the box down. Whatever was inside, shattered to pieces. "For the love of God, Thomas... those were my parents' expensive plates! You'll pay for those!!" "How about you take them and sit and swivel on them!!!??? I had it up to here with being your bitch!!!" Van snarled and punched Thomas superhard, causing the lieutenant to fall on his ass. He got on top of the young man and begin beating him with his fists. From out of nowhere, Karl dove into the fray and started dispensing his own brand of whup-ass. After knocking Van around with fists of iron, Karl slammed Van against the wall, causing the pictures to fall and shatter, then grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Touch my brother again, you good-for-nothing shit-eating punk, and Fiona and Zeke will have to mop you up with a squeagy...." "K-karl....?" Thomas sat up, his hand on his bruised cheek, tears in his eyes. "You followed me?" "...." Karl threw Van against the pew and walked for the door, snatching his hat off the ground as well. He placed his hat on his head and let out a sigh of exasperation. "I swear, Thomas, you're a masochist." "...I'm sorry, Karl." Thomas tagged along behind, seeing Karl pull out a pack of cigarettes. The colonel put them to his lips and pulled one out, he lit it with a matchstick and took a nice, long drag. "Let me see your face." Thomas shamefully looked over at Karl as he examined his battered face. Karl carefully tended to the bruises with delicate, velvet-like hands, the same hands that knocked Van's teeth down his throat. Karl took a small drag of his cigarette and breathed the smoke away from Thomas's nose and mouth. Softly and tenderly, the 27-year-old kissed Thomas's swollen eye, then his bruised cheeks... and finally, his bloody, cracked lips. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Karl. You were right." "Told you I was." Karl put the cigarette to his lips and took another long drag before turning around to exhale. "I tried to reason with myself that you needed room to make mistakes.... but even so, it still hurts from afar." ----------------------- _Through warmest nights of starlit skies  
My eyes must find another life  
Where once we hoped to ever be  
The only ones who understood  
We now must face the coldest truth  
That precious little matters now  
For what we felt forever breathes  
Within the silver by the sea_  
------------------------ "Karl...." His voice shamefully called out from the confines of his throat. He took one final drag of his smoke before throwing it to the ground and extinguishing it with the steel toe of his boot. "You're all I really have, Thomas.... I'm either a warlord, an idol of fangirls or a zoid pilot in the eyes of millions. I didn't want to look for any other because there isn't much in the market. I mean.... there is not one person on this mudflap planet that doesn't know me as Colonel Schubaltz. And all along, I didn't even have to look in the personal ads, I'm looking at him right now. I'm not Colonel Schubaltz to you... I'm Karl, a human being, a man who can bleed." "You're my brother, Karl. That's good enough for me." "To be honest with you, Thomas. The limelight sucks." Karl smirked light-heartedly, getting Thomas to chuckle along. They hugged each other tightly, Karl kissing his brother's cheek. Thomas smiled very brightly, his face buried in the metal shoulderpad on Karl's uniform. "Let's go home." "Yes."   
  
  
_Sweeping winds of greyest passion  
Find the four who wander fated  
Within halls their velvet laughter  
Is heard unknown from places shaded  
Eyes are lined with black of midnight  
Lips all touched in scarlet bliss  
Tattered velvet, lace and chains  
What dead have known such grace as this  
  
Here let us lay for this age  
Has sung its last days  
Under the full moons' watch  
Black is the coffin in which our dreams lie  
Silver remains of the time of our glory  
Stand where our temple fell  
Black are the mirrors to which our fears fly  
  
Pale hands flicker beneath the white lights  
In rhythm with the living darkness  
Others follow void of meaning  
To stand in shadows as if thoughtless  
Boots are laced through shining eyelets  
Cobwebs line the greying hall  
The dance goes on but pales without you  
As winter turns to see the fall  
  
Through warmest nights of starlit skies  
My eyes must find another life  
Where once we hoped to ever be  
The only ones who understood  
We now must face the coldest truth  
That precious little matters now  
For what we felt forever breathes  
Within the silver by the sea_   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Moonlit Sanctuary

  
  
  
  


**Don't Cry Alone**  
_Part Three: Sanctuary_

  
  
  
_Song lyrics are Bella Morte's "One Winter's Night"_   
  
  
_I think with teary eyes  
Of you my love on this dark night  
I recall my time with you  
In lonely rooms of saddest blue  
Love and loss entwine  
To never fall into the light  
And my feelings true  
Shall never rest until I die with you_  
------------------------- His cheek against his brother's rising and falling chest, his hand softly stromed against the six-pack contours of his sleeping brother's abdomen. Arms held him tightly within the sanctuary of the darkened inn room, breath so soft escaped his lips and nose in slow intervals. His cheek and eye no longer throbbing with pain, his brother's touch eased the pain. He remained awake while his older brother slept, he wasn't tired this night. Too much unclosed things had begun to trail in his mind. He had come back to pay respect to the bride, but she hadn't treated him with the slightest bit of respect since they first met. He loved her once.... once. But now that he learned she'd tear the heart from his chest rather than to pamper its' aching needs, he wanted nothing more to do with her. A deep sigh drew from his chest and escaped his lips, his good eye fluttered shut thoughtfully. But then in the recesses of his mind, he felt his brother's lips against his once more. Although soft, sweet and tender, there was that bit of urgency and despair. He remembered that during the kiss, tears had touched his cheeks, his brother's tears. He didn't want to make him cry again, he didn't want him to worry about him anymore. Sitting up to admire his brother's handsome face, he saw soft strands of golden hair slide neatly against his face. Sleeping soundly with his head nested in the feather pillow under his head, the Imperial colonel dreamed of things to come. Twisting around in his sleep, now on his side and his arms still around his younger brother, his sleep proved to him to be less than peaceful. Occassionally he'd wince and flinch, as if he was being beaten or the sound of the lashing whip was heard in a violent whipping. The younger sibling frowned at the faces his brother made, his fingers clawed into his back, causing him to yelp. "Karl...!!" ------------------  
And hand in hand one life  
Moves against the tides of time and fate  
And hand in hand one life  
Turns its back on those who cannot see  
And from this dying world  
An echo carried softly on the breeze  
Sounds of the Reaper's grace  
A silent tear falls to a grim defeat  
-------------------  
Thomas shook his brother awake, worried about the tears that suddenly seemed to fall down his cheeks. Karl opened his eyes to see his younger brother looking at him sadly. But before any questions were asked, anything was spoken, Karl kissed his brother on the lips. Masking a hidden secret with subtle and soft kisses and hugs, Karl didn't want Thomas to worry about him. Gently pushing himself away, Thomas looked at his brother with those sad, sad green eyes. "Karl..." "Yes?" Karl asked tenderly, his hand on Thomas's barely-bruised cheek. "Why were you crying in your sleep?" "I-it's nothing..." Karl rubbed his thumb against Thomas's lips, his eyes shined in the moonlight like two emeralds under a silver light. "Nothing to cry over. Just old war scars." "Brother." Thomas kissed his brother again, his hands found their way on his back. What he felt snapped him from the kiss and pulled away. "War scars? Those feel like whip lashes." Karl blinked, then frowned, sitting up from the bed and letting the blankets fall from his body. "It's nothing." The handsome colonel frowned, his hand on his own shoulder. "Just punishment for a mistake." "M-mistake??" Thomas sat up quickly, his arms around Karl's waist. "W-what kind of mistake?" "Something that I did that humiliated the Minister. It's an old wound, nothing much. It doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past." "But Karl. They stopped using whips as punishment before Minister Prozen landed into office." Thomas pleaded for his brother to open up to him. "Tell me what really happened." -----------------  
_I watch the candle's light  
Dance in time across your face  
Your soft pale skin on mine  
Lost in your gaze I slip away  
Embrace the night my love  
For it may be our last  
But let not this moment fade and our memory  
Shall never know the grave  
On a cold winter's night_  
----------------- "It was punishment for failure, Thomas... leave it at that." Thomas knew better, his cheek pressed against Karl's torn back and closed his eyes. His green eyes sparkled with tears, his arms begged and pleased for Karl to hold him close. Turning around to face the dirty blonde lieutenant, Karl lied him down on the bed and kissed him deeply. His hands carressed Thomas's firm, unbroken back, holding him close to his body. Thomas's fingers slid through his golden hair, their lips pressed firmly together, their tongues slid in each other's mouth. "Do not worry about me and my past away from you, Thomas." His lips softly pressed against the bridge of Thomas's nose. "But I can't help but to." Thomas whispered, his hand caressed the back of Karl's shoulder blade. "There is nothing to fear. I am okay. I am here, ain't I?" "Yes..." The kiss was deeper and longer, more passionate and fuller.   
---------------------  
_Shameless to the eyes that peer in  
Behind the curtains our silhouettes are grey  
And the cattails sway in gentle mist  
Beside the mirror's gleam  
From a soul that shines like stars  
In the heavens from afar  
Every word rings true  
I'll never rest until I die with you  
On a cold winter's night_  
----------------------  
The sun began to rise when the kiss was finally broken, the two brothers never felt more relieved than now. Their gaze met softly, Karl ran his fingers through Thomas's curly dark blonde hair. The silence was shattered when Thomas's stomach growled and he blushed with embarassment. "I thought you ate those cookies and brownies before we went to bed." "I-i did." Thomas smiled, his cheeks rosy with embarassment. He looked so cute and cuddly. "Well, it's time to get up and head back, we'll eat breakfast before we go back to base." "Okay." Thomas sat up, smiling contently at his brother. "I swear your stomach does more thinking than your head." Karl smirked slyly. "What's that supposed to mean? Karl! Don't be so mean!" Karl chuckled and kissed Thomas's forehead, causing the young lieutenant to blush. "But I'm your older brother, it's my right to be." "Karl!" Thomas pouted, watching his older brother giggle as he headed for the bathroom.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. Enigmatic Savior

  
  
  


**Don't Cry Alone**  
_Part Four: Dark Savior_

  
  
  
  
"Colonel Schubaltz, I heard about your assault at the Wind Colony. What do you have to say for yourself?" "I was acting on defense, Fleiheight was assaulting Lieutenant Schubaltz, I was aiding him." Karl stood in the middle of the star in front of the Board of Ethics. "But witnesses said you threatened Fleiheight directly. That wasn't aiding, Schubaltz, you flat out assaulted him." "Because he was assaulting Lieutenant Schubaltz, sir." Karl was even more defensive, his own anger began to rise. "I had to come to the aid of one of my own." "Colonel Schubaltz, we are well aware that the lieutenant is in fact your own brother. Were you not angry that your brother was being assaulted by the accuser?" "I was, sir. But I did not lash out in anger." "Colonel Schubaltz, are you aware that the punishment for perjury are severe?" "Yes, ma'am. I assure you that I am not perjuring myself." "Good."   
  
  
"They're going to ask questions." Karl threw his hat against the table and closed the door. "Personal and intimate questions." "They won't find out." Thomas stood up from the couch in Karl's room, wearing just an oversized Grateful Dead t-shirt. "I won't let that happen." "Neither will I." Karl stripped of his uniform jacket and set it on the chair neatly. He sat down to take off his boots, Thomas massaged his shoulders comfortingly. Moaning contently and letting a sigh escape his lips, Karl leaned back into his brother's touch, his brother's arms. There was a moment of peace and silence, the room had gotten a tish darker with the setting sun. The only light in the room was that of the lamp above the desk, the book on the desk was an Imperial law book and a pair of reading glasses. "You make me so happy, Karl." Thomas smiled, his chin against Karl's right shoulder. "I am so glad you came to my side as soon as you did." "I would never leave you, I still won't." There was a knock at the door, Karl looked up from his dream bubble, Thomas let go of his brother and rushed for the bathroom. Adjusting his white shirt's collar, Karl answered the door to their visitors. It was three soldiers, saluting to their colonel. "Sir...?" They started with their business with formalities. "We came to deliver a message from the Board of Ethics." "....what?" Karl's expression darkened, the tone of his voice suggested to Thomas that something was wrong. "You, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz and your brother, Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubaltz are hereby under arrest by the Imperial Board of Ethics for the unrest at Wind Colony." "What!?" Thomas cried out from the bathroom, alerting the soldiers. "There he is!" Karl suddenly swung at the soldiers, getting one of them in the jaw. The soldier had a glass jaw, he fell down cradling his broken jaw. The two soldiers restrained Karl and zapped him with the stun rods. Karl screamed out in pain, then fell limp against the soldiers' grasp. "Let go of Karl!!" Thomas lunged at the soldiers holding his stunned brother, he grabbed the soldier by the arm and twirled him. The grey-shirt's back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of him. The other soldier pressed the alarm button, reinforcements came to the man's aid. They arrested Thomas and dragged Karl off to the cells.   
  
"Brother..." Opening his sparkling green eyes, the 27-year-old colonel saw he was in the presence of his brother. Thomas held Karl close in his arms, their clothes were dirty and wet. There was a small trail of blood trinkling down the corner of Karl's chin, a side effect of the stun rods. Thomas cradled his brother in his arms, tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to be punished by the Board of Ethics." "Too late..." Karl whispered softly, his cheek pressed against Thomas's thigh. "What's going to happen to us?" Thomas stroked his brother's golden hair. "We get flogged." That answer sent shivers and worry pains up Thomas's back, he shook Karl's shoulder, his eyes sparkling with oncoming tears. "F-flogging? You mean like whipping??" "Yes, with a heated wire whip." "No!!!! Is that what happened to you and your back?" Karl's silence was all the proof Thomas needed to confirm why Karl had whip scars on his back. Pulling his brother in his arms, he buried his face in Karl's shoulder. "No!" Karl slung his arms around the younger man, pulling him close to his body. He whispered so softly, so comfortingly. "Don't cry, Thomas... I'll take the flogging for the both of us." "Karl...??" The door opened and the head of the Board of Ethics saw the hugging brothers. The old man coughed and gave Karl a menasing grin. "Now, which one of you wants to be..." "I assaulted Fleiheight.... it wasn't in defense. Just... just leave Thomas alone, he had nothing to do with it." "Karl!?" Thomas grabbed Karl's hand, pleading with the handsome colonel to stop. "So this is a confession?" "Yes." "KARL!" The old man grinned and let the soldiers grab Karl, then shackle him. Karl gave no resistance, but he turned toward his brother with sorrow in his green eyes. Thomas grabbed a hold of Karl's off-grey shirt and tried to pull him away. The old man batted the younger man away and laughed at his dedication. "You're a terrible liar, Schubaltz! But you're entertaining to say the least!" "...." "Take him to the square!" The cell door closed, leaving Thomas in total darkness. There was a cell across from him with someone inside, playing a harmonica. Thomas curled on the mat with tears in his eyes, but the person inside stopped playing the harmonica and opened his eyes. "You're in love with your brother, aren't you?" He asked in a low, seductive voice. "H-how....? How did you know?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Y-yeah..... I-i guess." Thomas blinked, his hands holding the cold, steel bars of the door. "I have Empathic sensory abilities, it's one of my many 'talents'. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The man smiled at Thomas, the continued to play the harmonica, but he stopped shortly after. "You want to save your brother, don't you?" "Yes! What kind of stupid question is that!?" "I'll make you a deal. I save your brother, you and your brother help me find something. It's a mutual benefit that both parties can benefit from." "I..." "You don't have much time to think, your brother's on the flogging block." "We'll be fugitives." Thomas frowned, but saw the look in the man's exotic indigo eyes. "Save him, please!! I'll do anything!" The man smiled, then slid the shades back over his eyes and finished by snapping his fingers. "Consider him saved." A few seconds later, Karl appeared in Thomas's arms, his shirt was torn open and he was still shackled by the wrists. The handcuffs slid off his wrists and the cell doors opened. "Let's get outta here!" Thomas shouted, but turned toward the man. "Thank-you, Mister... uhm...." "Aethelwulf. Leon Aethelwulf." The man smiled pleasantly, he was unearthly handsome with Sephiroth-style blonde hair. He wore a black vest, fishnet shirt, black pants, black cowboy boots and black gloves, he was no doubt a mercenary. His skin was honey gold and his eyes were exotic and indigo. There was a tattoo on his left arm, a tattoo of a demon holding a sword. At the bottom of the tattoo was the word "EBONRULE". "Hurry, Leon!" The alarms sounded. The man snapped his fingers again, they appeared at the gates of the base. Karl and Thomas rushed to the jeep by the hangar and got in. Leon disappeared suddenly, but the brothers zoomed out of there in a heartbeat. A short time later, the place was rocked with a powerful shake. A white T-Rex zoid ripped from a hangar with buster claws armed. It followed Thomas and Karl, but it was Leon, no doubt about it. "Nice zoid." "Thanks." Leon smiled and looked at the open road. "I think so. This is Belle Starr, she's my pride and joy." They were fired at by some persuing Molgas, Karl turned around and gasped, seeing them closing in. But before they knew it, the Berserk Fury twisted around while firing the charged particle beam, wiping the Molgas out in one fall swoop. This gave the brothers a perfect escape, Leon followed close behind...   
  
  


**-Continued-**


End file.
